ps2fandomcom-20200213-history
Games where you level up that aren't traditional RPGs
TehUnibonger (tc)posted 1/7/2011 5:04:32 AM i don't like traditional rpgs like final fantasy and such...but i love games like castle crashers. what are some similar games on the ps2, where you progress and level up and such? the x men legends series of games is the best example i can think of, any hidden gems? * Kerr Avon posted 1/7/2011 9:19:44 AM Deus Ex: The Conspiracy? A superb game, but it's a first person shooter with RPG elements, so it might not be what you're looking for. If it is though, then you'll love it, as it's fantastic. XIII is another FPS, with very minor levelling up, as you gain new abilities every so often, but you don't have a choice, they appear at set times, and they don't change the game too much. A great game, though. Second Sight and Psi Ops are two fantastic third person shooter games, where you get great abilities over time. Sorry if these aren't what you mean, as I'm not really an RPG player so I don't know what you mean by "leveling up", but these are four really great games (Deus Ex: The Conspiracy is my favourite PS2 game), that involve you becoming more powerful as the game progresses, though Deus Ex: The Conspiracy is the only one where you choose your abilities, the other three all give you your new abilities at set times in their stories. * dsagent7 posted 1/7/2011 11:53:44 AM The Red Star has lots of RPG ish elements. If you have a PSP check out Alien Syndrome, it is like Diablo with guns. * TehUnibonger (tc) posted 1/7/2011 1:14:45 PM yeah i mean progressing in the way of upgrading your shooting level, stamina, things like that, think the upgrade stuff they added to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas versus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. i think i have Alien Syndrome, a japanese ps2 version of it from the sega ages series. and the Red Star. but yeah that's a good example. basically anything where you're free to customize your character with experience updates, even better if it's multiplayer. i've heard about Crimson Sea 2 but know nothing about it * HHS_Knight posted on 1/7/2011 at 1:20 PM Spider-Man 2, Mortal Kombat Shoalin Monks and God of War have you increasing your abilities, but not leveling up. The Ratchet and Clank series from Going Commando onwards has weapon level increases. Thats the closest I could come up with. Don't think I have anything in my collection like what you're asking for. * JoveHack posted on 1/7/2011 at 2:01 PM As HHS_Knight says, the best you can hope for are some minor RPGish elements. Tomb Raider: Legend improves the base weapon's accuracy, magazine capacity, and hitting power once each if you find enough of the hidden treasures. It's barely noticeable. Shadow of the Colossus lets you upgrade your grip stamina, which is critical in the game. Again, it's probably not what you're looking for, but it's there. The weapon and health upgrades in Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando, Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal, and Ratchet: Deadlocked are probably the best you're going to get. Well worth it in my opinion. The upgrade scenes can be quite impressive, and can take you by surprise. God of War, God of War 2 and I think Star Wars: The Force Unleashed let you choose which weapons and powers to upgrade. Just got those games and haven't played far enough into them to see how it works yet. The Sly Cooper series has weapons and powers you can unlock then purchase. Not strictly "leveling up", but it's close.